


I Got Drunk Just to Write A Fic and This Happened

by larryspangel



Series: Writing Under the Influence [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Free!, Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), South Park
Genre: Drunk Writing, M/M, Smut, i was so gone, if it even counts as smut, it's just a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel
Summary: I got piss drunk and decided to write this fanfiction. It's a mess. Have fun.





	

Yo what upp in he hizzle my mfirendo. Today we are hearing hte story abt the great volleybaalall playeres. U reayd?????? OK!! 

Hinata jumosss highh up int geh dkyyy. Sky. He jump so high in hthe very top on the fnet. In the sjtyy! sk6/ slu/ sky. hoops/ whoopps. He like to date he entireee team. He fuck the tsukki salty shima n the dkags of yama. And alll OF THE ABOBEEEEVE!!!

Oikawa is adsiooooooosooo amazing. He is hot no hertero. Kaeee wanted mt eme to add her in the fiv.c hi KAE! Woooo we on ksype. Anyways. 

Biolkito and ,ukuenma kenma lobeeeveee kruuurooo. Kenma fuckd kurooo. Fucks kuroo all day ecertdat, ecertday. Everyday. Bo does that but NOOO HOMOL…….BU YES HOMO…

Erotivc fanfictio.n

Randy ,arsh marsh osis STARTELEDDD SO STARLTED CAUSE GUINA PIGS!!!!!! SOUTN PARK THOUGHHHHHS STABN MARSH IS IMPORTANT LIVE ME SOME STRANNNNNN A ND KYLE AS WELL IS ,U GFEWW;PW FELLOW EJW CREW JEY CREW CREWWWW.

OIKAWAAA he fuckkkkk iwa jk iwa dufck fuck him cause hiwoikawa is a BOTTTTTOM THIS BOY IS A BOTTTTOMMMMMM THSI BOI IS A BOTTTOMMMM!!!@! LOL BUTT SEXXXX

YOU ARE MY DADDDD DADDY JUMIN HOT DAMN TIEE MR THE FUCK UP.

Spinnnnnn room spinds right trounf baby right rounddd.

BAT ,MAn needs to saveee lsthe world again!~!!!!! WOOO SAVE TERUSHIMMA FROM HIS SINS JK HIS SINA ARE HOT SO BATTTMAN FUCKS HIM SOO HARD LOL BATNMAN IS ACTUALLY DACIIICHIII AKA D A DDDDDDD.

LOL DADDY.

DRINKLIN G ALL DAY JK BUT FRATT NOIS BOIS KUROO AND BOKKUTOOO. NOIZS DMMMMDDD...LOVEEEE GSY ASS GAYA SSS GAU AGUYA Gay gfay gayyyyy

ZSKYPE BE POPPIN RIGHT NOW

SHIRWATORIXSEA SHIRATORIWAA FUCK U USHIJIMA SAYS OIKAWA WHILE HE IS GETTTUNG BUTT FUCKERD BY IWACHANN!!

HARY HARU CDROPS THE CHAN THOUGH.

DRACO IS THE BOMNBNBBBB HARRU POTTER IS SOO GREATTTTTT.  
WHY IN CAPS THOUGH WHOOPPPS. I am starteled/ randy marsh uyp. Yo. jarroddddd hiiii. He on skype wit me. Same with KATE and kar. Kae. eooooowooooop

Party it up yo!

Kuroko no basskkket….love me thise balls LOLOLOLO9OLOOL.

Stop in the namemeee of lvoeeee!!!!!

THE ENNDDD

JK WANN RIGHT WRITE NIMNREEEE

MOREE

KUROKO AND AOMEIENE AHVE SEXXXX

SEXXXY SECCXXXX

Ok so lsieee ;like k hianata bangs with everyonee like tsukki which is addsaid all rieady but i am RARE APIRARIR TREASHSH TRASH

GTRADSH OIKAWA LOVE MY BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

OH SHIT WADFDDDUO UP

OK IM TIRREDDD BUT HAIKYUUU WADFDDDUOPPPP[P  
B

BYEEE LILY ILY ILY


End file.
